This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance
by Rayne Lily
Summary: At the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob. AH. OOC. No Under 18's
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance.

Chapter One: Six Years.

Rating: M (for adult themes and future lemons)

Category: Romance, Family

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Two months after her birth, her mother left. At sixteen years old, the woman she considered to be her mother, laughed at her and threw her away like she meant nothing. Just months later, she faced the darkest point in her life by herself. Now at the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

PART ONE.

"Sir, you can't go in there." Carlisle heard his secretary, Tasha, shriek from her desk right outside his office. "If you need to see Mr Cullen, you need to make an appointment and if you don't calm down I will have no choice to inform security and have you removed from the compound."

Groaning, he let his head fall heavily back onto his chair wondering who was about to barge into his office. As it was he had enough on his plate to deal with from the mounting number of legal cases he had to deal with to his obligations to La Cosa Nostra. He also could not forget the sixteen year old daughter he had who was pregnant for a man nine years her senior and the other nineteen year old daughter who knew every drug dealer in Chicago more intimately than he would have liked.

A masculine grunt followed her words but the person apparently paid on mind to what she was saying because seconds later, his office door was thrown open and the enraged form of Charles Swan appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Swan?" Carlisle bellowed, leaping up from his seat. "Tasha, call security!"

"You will listen to me Cullen or I will pay a visit to Mr Edward Masen Senior and tell him how you're a liability to his organisation." Charles said coldly holding up a thick police file. "It's been six years since we last saw each other and I've had a lot of time to allow my hatred for you to fester and take on a life of its own. My hatred for you produced a thousand page file on every deal you made for La Cosa Nostra in those past years. Your boss would love this, wouldn't he? More so, wouldn't he love to know how you are plotting against him?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Carlisle growled, leaning over his desk. "I am not a part of the mob. I'm a lawyer. I make an honest living."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never tell lies?" Charles mocked. "Who do you think good ole Masen would believe; you or the official police file that was seen by his inside man even though the majority of it is a pack of horse shit that I conjured in my mind? Garrett is his name right? I thought your spies were paid well because to me Garrett just looks homeless." He stated bluntly as he walked into Carlisle's office just as the security guards made it to the door. "Official police business, boys." He gestured to his badge. "If you want, Cullen, we can do this in the station."

"It's alright, gentlemen." Carlisle directed to the confused guards before turning back to Charles. "Have a seat, Swan and Tasha please, close the door."

"This is real fancy shit you got here, Cullen." Charles chuckled as he took a look around. "Maybe I should join you guys rather than spend all my time putting you criminals behind bars."

"Stop wasting my time, Swan. Why are you here?" Carlisle demanded, having had enough of the man.

"I'm here because of James, Alec, Eric, Tyler, Santiago and Michael Volturi. I believe they are all cousins and the sons of two capos in your group." Charles sighed heavily as tension filled every inch of his body.

"I know who they are. I also know who their fathers' are. What do you want with them?" Carlisle asked as he pressed his fingertips together.

"I want you to have them killed." Charles responded bluntly causing Carlisle's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"I did not stutter, Cullen. I want those six boys dead and you are going to have it done since I am not able to do so myself. If you won't do what I ask, I'll leak this file and move on to my next target but those boys will die." Charles shrugged.

"Why would I ever consider killing them? They have done nothing to you or your family." Carlisle stuttered instantly thinking of the boys' fathers and the repercussion he would face if he blindly fulfilled Charles' wish.

"Now that is where you are wrong. That is where you are very, very wrong." Charles growled. "Let me take you back six years Cullen. Six years ago, you met and married a woman by the name of Esme Platt. She is, as you know, the sister of my ex-wife. She was also the only mother figure my daughter knew until you and your malicious daughters destroyed the relationship they shared. To add salt to her wounds, you made it your business to invite my daughter to your wedding where you introduced her to every one of your associates as the beautiful Italian niece you felt like you had to take under your wings. You made it seem like she was vulnerable and by herself and as such the six men I listed previously took advantage of that."

"Five days after your wedding, Isabella was on her way to her apartment when she was grabbed from behind and injected with a sedative. She woke up several hours later to find herself in a darkened room with those six men who openly expressed their intent to rape my daughter. Thankfully, those boys were not as smart as one would hope given the world they were brought up in. They had taken her to an apartment building near the docks hoping that no one would be there living in such poor conditions but as we both know, the homeless frequently go there simply to have a roof over their heads.. An old woman was there that night and had overheard what was happening. She heard my daughter crying out in pain. She heard the boys laugh and she knew without a doubt what was happening in that room. She contacted the police from a pay phone and the officers who responded arrived just in time to prevent my daughter from being raped."

"The six boys were arrested and charged with attempted rape. I pulled some strings and they were sentenced to six years in prison. They were released last month and my daughter has not slept or had a proper meal since." Charles said as he finished his story, looking like he had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. "I don't care what you have to do or who you have to go through but you will do what I ask. By my oath as a police officer, I cannot kill them myself but I can turn a blind eye. You have seventy-two hours, Cullen." Charles said and with that and without waiting for a reply, he walked out the door.

Carlisle sat in complete silence for fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds before buzzing his secretary and telling her to cancel all his meetings for the rest of the day and as he slipped on his jacket he hoped his boss was in an understanding mood.

PART TWO.

Edward Anthony Masen chuckled as he saw the little girl pained expression after having been forced to eat her broccoli by her mother. He remembered fondly when his own son pulled such faces ranging from jerks and winces to full blown tantrums. To this day, his namesake refused to eat anything green or leafy though it did not stop his wife from trying.

Sighing, he took another sip of his perfectly made cappuccino before resting his head back against the plush backing of the booth he had chosen to sit in. He normally did not meet with one of his capos. He left that to his son so for Carlisle to go over his son's head and contact him directly was very much out of the norm.

He took a quick glance at his watch when he saw the distinctive blond locks of Carlisle Cullen enter the restaurant just ten minutes after he had placed the call to his boss.

"Capo." Carlisle bent his head as he kissed the ring on Edward's offered hand.

"Carlisle, I must say that this is a surprise." Edward exclaimed jovially. "What can I do for you?"

"Capo, something was brought to my attention today that I know only you can help me with." Carlisle shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a bad memory. "Esme, as you know, is the sister of Renee."

"Renee as in Phil Costa's wife right?" Edward asked for confirmation.

"Yes, capo." Carlisle nodded as he poured himself a glass of water. "Today, I had a visit from Renee's ex-husband, Charles Swan who is the Chief-of-Police in a small town called Forks. He came to me for my help." Carlisle said adding a small tremble in his voice. "It seems Capo, with all due respect to you," Carlisle punctuated his words with a sip of water, "that we have been protecting would-be rapist in our ranks."

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" Edward Sr. bellowed; his face taking on a red colour as his eyes burned in anger drawing the attention of many of the diners present.

"At my wedding, I introduced everyone to Isabella, Charles and Renee's daughter and she appeared to have caught the unwanted attention of six of our young members. They apparently kidnapped and attempted to rape my niece. I know that my wife and I are not close to Isabella but she is my niece by marriage. I have come to ask for your help in getting rid of those boys." Carlisle murmured as a pained expression fell upon his face.

"Who are these boys, Carlisle?" Edward demanded as he shot of a quick message to his son.

"James, Alec, Eric, Tyler, Santiago and Michael Volturi." Carlisle listed without hesitation. He knew he was signing their death certificates by doing this but to him they were insignificant since his life was also on the line. "She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. She's just wasting away." Carlisle sighed sadly in an attempt to convince the Boss.

"Funny thing is that their fathers were trying to get them inducted into the Family. Junior knew they had been arrested previously and was waiting to find out what their crimes were before he made his move. Now, we know." Edward sighed heavily. "Thank you for telling me this, Carlisle but I must leave now."

Without another word, Edward made his way out the restaurant in into his waiting car but not before he made sure to stop and slip the little girl a crisp fifty dollar bill for eating her vegetables.

PART THREE.

Elizabeth Masen was an exception to every rule ever written about what was expected of the wife of a made man.

It was said that you never question them. She chose to badger her husband day in and day out about his dealings. It was expected that every meal was cooked for them and served to them with a smile. She told her husband to get of his lazy ass and get his take-out because she simply did not want to. If their husbands chose to have a mistress, you turn a blind eye. Elizabeth spent one night in jail after beating the ever-living shit out of both her husband and his intended mistress.

Yes. Elizabeth was an exception to every rule but there was one thing no one could contest was the fact that she knew her husband and she knew him well. So when he came home that night and wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his nose into her hair taking one deep breath after another, she knew that something was wrong.

"What happened, my love?" She cooed softly to her husband, abandoning the vegetable she was cutting so that she could wrap him in her arms.

"Just something Carlisle brought to my attention to today. There might be some truth to it but something seems off. I don't believe everything I heard but some things I already have Jasper looking into." Edward Sr. said softly into his wife's distinctive copper-coloured hair.

"Do you need to pull our son into this matter to?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I must. A capo went over his head and contacted me directly." Edward groaned, pulling away from her and turning to the stove. "Is that fried chicken? And mashed potatoes? Woman, I love you!" Edward Sr. exclaimed as he picked his wife up and spun her in a circle making her laugh.

"Jesus, dad!" Their son, Edward Anthony Masen (the second) also known as Junior, groaned as he walked into the kitchen where his father had buried his face into his mother's cleavage. "There are some things I never want to see in life. One of those things just happens to be this."

"Son." Sr. laughed as his son winced, "My greatest wish for you is that you find a woman you love and loves you back in the purest of ways." Sr. smiled as he lightly kissed his wife before turning back to his son.

Junior simply nodded and grabbed himself a piece of chicken before his mother could smack him on his head as he hightailed it out of the kitchen

PART FOUR.

Dinner was and had always been a comfortable affair. It was not the formal setting you would have expected when dealing with the head of a crime syndicate. Elizabeth Masen was tucked into her husband's side on the couch as she stole various bits and pieces of food from his plate as her husband tore into a piece of chicken. Their son was seated on the other couch with bits of food spilling out of his mouth as he yelled at the players on the television.

"Son, I need you to put a hit out for me." Sr. said bluntly, bringing an end to his son's rant about a shitty play.

"Edward!" Elizabeth shrieked, knowing just how out of character this was for her husband. Normally, he would have waited until dinner was complete before he and their son went to his office to talk business with glasses of scotch and generous second helpings of dessert.

"I'm sorry, my love but I can't ignore it any longer. The sons of Marcus and Aro Volturi were arrested six years ago. The boys had not tie to us then so I did not care about what they had done but now through their fathers, they have made attempts to join the Family. Because of their intent, I had Alec look into their arrest and nothing came up. Now we all know that Alec is Aro's shadow and I had a suspicion that he was not being truthful. However, before I could let Jasper take over, Carlisle visited me today with a confession of his own. Apparently, the six boys each had a hand in the kidnapping and attempted rape of his niece, Isabella Swan." Sr. said in a rushed breath.

"I remember her." Elizabeth gasped. "She was a beautiful, little brunette with these beautiful, brown eyes. She was so shy. Renee is her mother but had abandoned her at a very young age. So did Esme after her marriage to Carlisle."

"Jasper confirmed the story not too long ago. Edward, son, I want….No. I need you to put that hit out. We both know this is a capital offense. It needs to be dealt with immediately." Sr. said firmly. "They were released a month ago and if what Carlisle is saying is true, Isabella has not eaten or slept well in a month."

"I'll do you one better, dad." Edward nodded as he wiped his mouth and pulled out his phone. "We're going to have a meeting tomorrow. Everyone who is any one will be there. For the Capos to the soldiers. Hell! Throw in the associates for good measure and we will deal with this in front of them all. Because let's face it dad. Esme and Renee Platt have never mentioned having a niece and daughter respectively. All Cullen cares about is his image; an image that his two daughters are destroying brick by brick. One is pregnant for James who will be dead by tomorrow and the other has been Laurent's drug whore for the last two months. I know and you know he's lying and that there is more to his story but we can deal with that later. For now I want to deal with this disloyalty that is very much an obvious thing right now. Why lie? We always figure it out anyway and I know come tomorrow night six heads will roll. Aro and Marcus need to be held accountable. Do they think that just because they are capos that they are untouchable?" Edward scoffed as he shovelled another spoonful of food into his mouth. "I will not have this. We are only as strong as our weakest link and some of our links need to be reinforced."

Later that night, Elizabeth stared at her son's sleeping form wondering when he had become even more ruthless than his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance.

Chapter Two: Getting the Hands a Little Dirty.

Rating: M (for adult themes and future lemons).

Category: Romance, Family, Crime.

Pairing: Edward/Bella.

Summary: Two months after her birth, her mother left. At sixteen years old, the woman she considered to be her mother, laughed at her and threw her away like she meant nothing. Just days later, she faced the darkest point in her life by herself. Now at the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: There will be bloodshed in this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND FOR REVIEWING.

Junior snorted as yet another peanut failed to make it into his mouth.

"You know," Edward Sr. said as he adjusted the collar of his tailored suit, "if you actually take the time to put the nut into your mouth like a normal human being, then the likelihood of you actually getting to eat the nut increases exponentially."

"I know but where is the fun in that." His son chuckled as he threw another nut into the air only this time, he actually managed to catch it on the tip of his tongue. "I'm the man." He exclaimed and threw in a fist pump for good measure.

"Will you ever act your age? You have salt all over you and my car." Edward Sr. groaned, dropping his head heavily against the back of the seat.

"I bought you this car." Junior chuckled, making sure to dust off all the salt that had fallen on him onto the floor of his father's belated birthday gift: a fully loaded silver Rolls Royce Ghost.

"You little shit!" Sr. exclaimed, smacking his son in the head.

"Fuck, dad!" Junior winced as he tenderly touched his head. "Sorry." He apologised feeling like his head was about to exploded.

"We're hear, sirs." The driver called softly from his seat as they drove through the gates of the warehouse.

"It's like driving into a Mercedes dealership." Junior chuckled yet again as he took a quick invoice of the various cars already parked there.

"What drug did you take before coming here?" Sr. watched his son warily.

"I'm high of life, Father." Junior threw back before stepping out the car.

Like if a switch was flipped, Junior grew eerily quiet. His shoulder muscles tensed visibly and he drew himself up to his full high. The green of his eyes darkened considerably and his face was set in the most unforgiving manner. It was at this time the familial relationship between father and son slipped into nothingness. Now, they stepped into the roles they had earned through the most archaic way; through their blood, sweat and tears.

Inside the warehouse structure, silence fell when it was announced that the Boss was here though none feared Edward Sr. as much as they did his son. Junior, after all, was a bit trigger happy.

As it was expected by custom, Edward Sr. entered the warehouse with his son walking a few paces behind him on his right and his consiligere or advisor, Alistair Basso, to his left and as they passed through the crowd, each man bent his head as a sign of respect.

No one knew why they had been gathered at the warehouse on such short notice but they all had their suspicions. After all, that particular warehouse was only used for two reasons. The first one was for the indoctrination of new members. Sure there was a table resting off to the side of the stage with various pictures of the Saints and a lighter but the mood was all too wrong. Those members who had been around long enough knew that that was not the case. After all there had been no talk of indoctrination and the set-up for the evening was all wrong. The atmosphere was too tense and their Boss looked too deadly for something as joyous as having new soldiers join their ranks.

No. The members who were around long enough knew that the reason they were gathered there and such short notice was because someone had messed up and that blood was going to flow.

Without saying a word to anyone, Edward Sr. made his way over to the raised platform at the head of the room. His son and consiligere stopped at the base of the platform. Junior took a second to unbutton his jacket and allowed his gun to be on full display.

"Buona sera, signori." Edward Sr. said allowing his deep voice to reverberate throughout the silent warehouse. "My Underboss called this meeting and as such, I will be handing over this meeting to him."

"Thank you, Boss." Junior said as he bent to kiss the ring on his father's hand.

"Signori," Junior said, his voice chilling, "I thank you all for making an effort to come here tonight after my very late notice." Junior began though they all knew that they had no choice. "I have called this meeting simply because I have found that there are liars in my midst and that I cannot and will not tolerate."

"Will Aro and Marcus Volturi please step forward?" Junior called and instantly the men standing around the two capos moved, leaving the two men standing by themselves.

With a quick glance at each other, they squared their shoulders and made their way up to the platform.

"Are you sons here with us tonight?" Edward Sr. called from where he sat behind his son.

"No, Boss. They are not here since they have not been inducted into our Family." Marcus responded after quickly clearing his throat.

"Give them a call. This will be a good lesson for them. We'll give them, say thirty minutes." Edward Sr. said as if he was extending an invitation to the young me but both Aro and Marcus knew that it was an order.

Quickly, both men called their sons and the crowd remained silent while Junior and Edward Sr. shared several laughs with Alistair while they waited.

Twenty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds later, six young men entered the dead silent warehouse warily wearing expensive, tailored suits.

"Come boys and join your father's at the front of the room." Sr. called as the boys who timidly stood at the back. "I must say you boys look casket sharp."

James, the eldest of the six led the boys up and chose to stand next to his father.

"Now that these young men are here, we can proceed." Junior took back the reins from Edward Sr. "I was brought to my attention Boss that these six young men have had intentions of joining our ranks for some time now. As it is customary, I had Alec look into their background because it is known that all this young men had served time in MCC. After learning of Alec's findings, I was led to believe that nothing came out of it; that their convictions were nothing out of the norm. He led me to believe that their crimes were nothing that we, as a family, are not unfamiliar with: a drug possession charge or something like that. Isn't that right, Alec?" Junior called to the blond haired man who was trying to be invisible.

"Yes, Capo." The man responded quickly.

"Why don't you join us up here?" Junior called before quickly turning back to the crowd. "So it should be alright if I was to induct them right now. Right, Alec?"

"Yes, Capo." Alec answered though his voice tremble slightly just a few steps away from the Underboss.

Swiftly and precisely, Junior pulled his gun out and with one shot he blew off Alec's knee cap. The men standing behind the now injured man winced as his blood spattered onto their clothing.

"Lies!" Junior roared. "Stop kissing Aro's fucking ass and speak the bloody truth. What were their crimes?"

"Capo," Alec gasped, "I don't know what you are speaking about. Credimi."

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears, my boy." Edward Sr. said with a shake of his head.

"Jasper, what are their crimes?" Junior turned to another man who stood motionless in a corner of the room.

"The sons of Aro and Marcus Volturi were arrested and charged with the kidnapping and attempted rape of a young woman." Jasper drawled in a monotone voice, having no sympathy for the man who was clutching at his limp leg while the eyes of every man present widened marginally.

"Is this true, gentlemen?" Junior asked. "And for your sake, do not lie to me!"

"It is true." Marcus responded as he dropped his chin to his chest. "My sons Michael, Tyler and Alex were arrested and charged with the crimes Mr Whitlock has brought to the attention of the Family."

"Then why not come forward when questions were being asked as to their convictions, Marcus?" Edward Sr. asked with his fingers tips now joined together in front of him.

"I was afraid for my sons. Their crimes were irreprehensible." Marcus sighed.

"No." Edward Sr. shook his head. "What made their crimes irreprehensible was the fact that the young woman who was wronged in all this shares family ties with two of our members here."

"What?" Aro asked as his head snapped up.

"Don't play dumb Aro because you know exactly who she is and the relationships she shares with these two members. You knew exactly where these boys first met her." Junior sneered.

"Phil Costa, Carlisle Cullen. I am both disappointed with you. It took one of you six years before you said anything and sought justice for the one you claim to be one of yours. Our women but more importantly, our daughters are the most precious thing we are blessed with. I will admit to envying every one of you who will return home tonight and would be greeted by your daughter's laughter." Edward Sr. sighed heavily.

"Now between the nine of you," Edward Sr. said, "you weaved a very tangle web in hopes that I would not discover the truth behind the actions of the young men here. However, their crimes were brought to light and now a judgement must be handed down. Now because these young men have not taken the oath of Omerta justice can only be passed if person seeking the interest of the wronged party and who is also a member of our Family speaks up and demands justice. It just so happens that Carlisle Cullen has sought the interest of his relative and as such he has asked that these young men be knocked off. Junior, will you take over from here?"

"Gladly!" Junior sneered as he rounded on the nine terrified men. "On your knees!" Junior barked. Instantly, the eight men dropped to their knees with their heads bowed since Alec was already clutching his blown out knee. "Had you spoken the truth from the first day, things would have played out differently. The lives of your sons would have been spared but your actions have left me with little choice. Your sons will die tonight and their blood will be on your hands. Aro, Marcus, please stand and take out your guns."

"As the Underboss of this Borgata, I am ordering you to kill the seven men in front of you." After his instructions, the gathered men visibly winced. Aro broke out in a cold sweat as he looked down at the trembling forms of his sons while Marcus began to cry. Both men knew that their sons would die that night. The only question was if they would die by their fathers' hands or at the hands of man who could care less if they were breathing or not. The two men also knew that if they failed to kill their sons, then they were going to be killed too.

Silence fell as the waiting game started. Seconds passed by then it turned into minutes. Junior, who was not the most patient person in the world, soon began to get restless.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Edward swore reaching for his own gun but before he could even touch the cool steel, seven shots rang out in rapid succession.

With a hint of sulphur lingering in the air, Alistair stepped forward and confirmed that all six boys had been shot in the head and killed instantly. Alec whimpered pathetically as James, Aro's eldest son, stared lifelessly back at him.

Marcus dropped to the floor and pulled his sons' bodies into his chest as he openly wept. Aro tenderly closed his sons' eyes as he wiped any lingering tears on their cheeks away.

"I would like to think that you will all think about lying to me again." Junior said coldly and with that both Masen men left the warehouse with instructions to have to place burnt to the ground when everyone had left.

As the car door shut behind Junior, his father turned to him with a very pained expression on his face.

"On day, my son, when you have a son of your own, you will understand the depth of pain you have just inflicted on those men."

"And when I have a son, Father, he will never lay his hands on a woman with ill intent and malice." Junior said as he accepted a strong drink from his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance.**

**Chapter Three: Tearful Confession.**

**Rating: M (for adult themes and future lemons).**

**Category: Romance, Family, Crime.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella.**

**Summary: Two months after her birth, her mother left. At sixteen years old, the woman she considered to be her mother, laughed at her and threw her away like she meant nothing. Just days later, she faced the darkest point in her life by herself. Now at the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There will be tears shed in this chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR RECOMMENDING MY STORY. I hope I live up to your expectations.**

**If we reach 100 reviews with this chapter, chapter four will be posted tomorrow and here is a little sneak peek as an added incentive.**

"_So you're Isabella." The green-eyed anger noted before shrugging. "I thought you would be something special to at least look at."_

"_Um, who are you?" Isabella asked, no longer swooning at the man._

"_Edward!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw who was standing in the door. "What are you doing here?" She laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Bella," Elizabeth said as she turned to the girl who was seething so much that her skin had taken on a flushed appearance, "I would like you to meet my son, Edward Anthony Masen, the second."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward Anthony Masen, the second. Please allow me to be the first person outside of your family circle to inform you that you are the definition of an asshole." With that the beautiful brunette who possessed the demeanour of a saint walked off leaving a stunned Edward and a pissed off Elizabeth behind._

Elizabeth Masen ground her teeth together as she glared at Esme Cullen and Renee Costa from across the dining room table.

It had been one month to the day since her husband and son had called the meeting that ended the lives of the six boys directly involved in hurting Isabella and Elizabeth had been left to stew in her anger since then.

She had tried on many occasions to find out where the young girl was living but her husband had been tight-lipped about any and everything concerning Isabella. She had also tried bribing her son with home-cooked meals and new trinkets but Junior simply stuffed his mouth to prevent him from being able to speak.

She was fed up and now it was time to take matters into her own hands but first she had to fulfil one of her duties that came from her role as the Boss' wife. Silently, she stood and it took only a few seconds for a hush to fall over the gathered group.

"Good evening, ladies." Elizabeth said softly, speaking no louder than she would when she conversed with her family. "I asked for this gathering to be called for us, as the women of the Borgata, to lend our support to the wives of Marcus and Aro Volturi. As we all know, their sons were taken from them in the most cruel and unforgivible way possible and I would like you, Selena and Maria, to know that everything is being done to see justice brought to those responsible for taking your sons from you at such a young age. I admire you strenght for I know not what I would do if my child was taken from me in that way."

"In this time of saddness, our strenght as women are shaken but in these times you all need to remember that any marriage that allows you entrance into this world comes with a heavy price and it is a price we must all pay. Some of all pay by burying our children while some of us will give our souls to the devil but we must all pay. With those words, I leave you all now. I hope you both find comfort in what I have said."

Swiftly, she left the room; slipping on her coat as she left. Thankfully, her driver was already waiting for her and she slipped into the plush, warm leather seating of the Mercedes.

"Where to Mrs. Masen?" Benny, her driver asked.

"Where ever my husband is." She demanded having had enough of her husband's refusal to give her what she desired most.

Within a matters of minutes the car pulled into the parking lot of her husband's resturants and Elizabeth's door was opened only for her to be greeted by the smiling face of her god-son, Emmett McCarty.

"Mama Mase!" The bear of a man exclaimed as he pulled the woman out of the car.

"Hello, my boy. I haven't seen you around in a while." She laughed, hugged the overgrown man-child to her chest.

"Sorry, mama but I was in Mexico hooking up with some babes." He chuckled as he picked her up so that she would bestow upon him one of her kisses that reminded him of his childhood.

"And doing some drugs. Your pupils are dilated and you look like you haven't had a good meal in weeks. I never thought your choice would be cocaine." Elizabeth scolded with a cheek pinch.

"Ouch mama! It is only right that I test the product before we sell it to the masses." Emmett exclaimed as he rubbed his now tender cheek. "Plus," He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "it was free."

"Emmett!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Emmett jumped back crackling like a maniac. "You are terrible. I raised you better than this. Where is your god-father?"

"In the office with Edward. They decided to break Aro and Marcus so they are deciding what to do with their soilders." Emmett responded as he offered Elizabeth his arm.

Slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow, she allowed him to lead her into the private room her husband always occupied.

"Why now? It's been a month." Elizabeth asked though she had a pretty good idea why her husband was doing this.

"They were losing the respect of the men. No one wants to deal with the fathers of rapist especially the men who have daughters. Plus Aro is spending a lot of time being drunk and high that he doesn't really have time to control his soliders." Emmett shrugged.

"I don't understand why Junior just didn't kill them all." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head allowing her copper coloured hair to fall in soft waves on her shoulders.

"Because he's a sadistic motherfucker." Emmett stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What my god-brother did was a punishment worst than death. To live with the knowledge that you sons, you flesh and blood died at your own hands; by your gun is more excruciating than any other form of punishment or torture they could have dished out. Junior wanted to use those men as an example. It was the first time he ever dealt with such a tangled web of lies but I can assure you that it will also be the last."

"He truly is ruthless." Elizabeth sighed. "Sometimes I fear that he is too ruthless."

"He is only ruthless when he needs to be." Emmett said as he kissed his mother figure on her head. "Other times he is simply your son." He murmured as he opened the door to the private room where his god-father and god-brother were.

"Elizabeth!" Edward Sr. exclaimed jovially as he walked over to his wife ensuring that he gave Emmett's head a good thump as he passed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emmett exclaimed as he childishly rubbed his now throbbing head while Junior roared with laughter.

"For doing the one thing I told you not to do. Being high on cocaine is not something you should be doing." Edward Sr. scolded as he wrapped his wife in his arms before turning back to the young man he had long adopted as his own.

"First I get pinched from Mama and now I get hit by you." Emmett moaned throwing himself into a seat next to where Junior was seated and who was kind enough to offer him a cigarette. "Thanks, man." He murmured as he accepted a stick and pulled out a lighter while his adoptive parents chuckled still wrapped up in each others' arms.

"What can I do for you, my love?" Edward Sr asked as he looked down at his wife.

"You can tell me where Isabella Swan lives." She sighed with the intent to bury her nose in his neck. However, when Edward Sr. heard her request, he yanked her away from him and painfully held onto her upper arms.

"For the last time, Elizabeth. I will not tell you where that girl is." Sr. yelled as he slightly shook his wife.

Emmett and Edward Jr. reacted to the change in atmosphere in kind. Quickly, both men jumped to their feet and placed themselves within grabbing distance of their parents.

"Get your hands off me!" Elizabeth yelled; fire blazing in her eyes. "You will do well to remember that I am your wife and you will never be allowed to put your hands on me in anger." She growled as her husband released her like if he had been burnt.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Edward Sr. apologised.

"I don't want an apology. I want to know where I can find Isabella." Elizabeth sighed heavily turning her back to the men of her family.

"Why do you keep insisting on this, Elizabeth?" Sr. asked tiredly as his sons returned to their original position on the couch but they remained tensed.

"I just want to make sure she's alright." Elizabeth murmured as she reached out to touch a picture that had taken residence in the private room.

"I call bullshit, Elizabeth. Tell me, my love, why does this mean so much to you."

"Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Elizabeth murmured softly before turning her head so her tear-filled eyes met her husband's. "As you know, I hate just about every woman involved in our Family. It was on Carlisle and Esme's wedding day and I had escaped for some quiet in hopes that some fresh air would keep me from killing several of the women there. I had gone over to a fountain they had there and there was where I met Isabella. She was crying. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smeared. I went to her and it took me several minutes to calm her down and when I did, she confessed to me that she did not want to be there; that she felt like she did not belong anywhere. I soothed her the best I could but before I could offer anything more, Felix found me and informed me that you were ready to leave. By the time I turned back to tell Isabella, she had left leaving behind this." Elizabeth murmured as she handed her husband the piece of paper that served as the only reminder she had of the broken girl.

"Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight." Edward Sr. read before turning back to his wife. "Why did you not tell me? This must have been eating at you."

"I don't know why I never said anything. Guilt maybe? Or foolishness? I don't know which it is." Elizabeth sighed. "I tried not to let it get to me but knowing what has happen to her and knowing that had I stepped in six years ago then none of this might have happened leaves me with a cold feeling every night."

"I will have Felix take you." Edward Sr. murmured as he reached for his phone. "But I expect for you to be home for dinner. I feel that we have much more to speak about."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled as she kissed her husband deeply and passionately.

"Go." Edward Sr. smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and wiping away any fallen tears. "Felix is waiting."

Elizabeth quickly kissed her sons on their heads before running out the room and quickly finding herself in the back of her husband's car. Her knee bounced and she cracked her knuckles; a telltale sign that she was restless. She looked out the car window without actually seeing anything. All she could remember was a blur of colour.

"We're here, Mrs. Masen. She lives on the third floor. Apartment number five." Felix said as he opened the door.

Without a next word to anyone, Elizabeth all but ran up the stairs to Isabella's apartment. She did not even notice how filthy and unsafe the building was.

When she found Isabella's door she quickly knocked, hoping that the girl was home.

"Who is it?" A beautiful, wind-chime like voice called from inside the apartment.

"Isabella?" Elizabeth asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes." The same voice responded before the rickety door was opened just an inch allowing Elizabeth to see one brown doe-eye looking at her.

"Good evening, Isabella. You don't know me but I have had the pleasure of meeting you once. My name is Elizabeth Masen and I would like nothing more than to spend some time with you. May I come in?" Elizabeth asked with a soft smile.

The response she got was a soft squeak before the door was firmly closed in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance.**

**Chapter Four: Here's to Making Friends.**

**Rating: M (for adult themes and future lemons).**

**Category: Romance, Family, Crime.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella.**

**Summary: Two months after her birth, her mother left. At sixteen years old, the woman she considered to be her mother, laughed at her and threw her away like she meant nothing. Just days later, she faced the darkest point in her life by herself. Now at the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There will be swearing in this chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR RECOMMENDING MY STORY. I hope I live up to your expectations.**

Isabella Swan sighed heavily as she gracelessly dropped herself onto her old and torn sofa. She winced as her back cracked when she reached down to remove her worn out sneakers Her feet felt like if someone had taken a white-hot iron and pressed them to her soles but she had grown somewhat accustomed to it since they were always that way after a twelve hour shift.

It had been a long and hard day made even worse by her very touchy boss. She shuddered violently as she remembered how Jason had taken the liberty to corner her in a stock room at the run down dinner she worked. Her hands scrubbed at her neck were he had placed several painful bites and it took every bit of her already diminished self-control to not go to her bath and immerse herself in a tub of hot water to remove every bit of him from her body.

In an attempt to will her body to stop paining, she reclined back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She wished for silence but in her neighbourhood it was impossible. Two doors down, she heard the woman there swearing up a storm while blasting the latest episode of Judge Judy. From the streets, she heard car alarms going of as people, tried to break into the cars. She could also hear police sirens going off in the distance reminding her all too well, of what her life had become.

At eighteen, she thought she had it all figured out. She had been accepted into the university of her choice and was intent on pursuing a degree in children education. She was able to get her own apartment mere minutes away from the campus and had already obtained a job at a local bookstore but little did she know that it was only a matter of time that everything went up in flames.

It took six boys seven hours, forty-six minutes and nineteen seconds for them to destroy everything she had ever worked for. To this day, she remembered every detail of that night. She remembered how one of the six men smelt like cheap cologne while another reeked of women's perfume and she could tell you every detail of the suits they wore. She remembered the paralysing fear that shot through her when they told her what they were planning to do to her and she remembered the hopelessness she felt when she realized that her life could end that night.

Tears spilled from her eyes as every detail came rushing back. It had happened every night since she found out about the men's release from prison and what made it all worst was that she was well aware of the association they had with the Masen Crime Family.

With a gasp, she forced her eyes open and quickly dried her tears while hating that fact that she could not seem to get over what had happened. She hated the fact that this had consumed her to the point that she ate very little and sleep had become a luxury.

Grunting, she sat back up and made to stand with the intention of going to get something to eat when a knock pulled her away from her task.

"Who is it?" She called as she shuffled to the door wondering if it was her crackpot neighbour coming to ask for money. Again.

"Isabella?" A woman's cautious yet hopeful voice answered.

"Yes." She responded as she pulled her door open slightly to look out since there was no peephole.

"Good evening, Isabella." A beautiful and well-dressed woman said with a soft smile on her face. "You don't know me but I have had the pleasure of meeting you once. My name is Elizabeth Masen and I would like nothing more than to spend some time with you. May I come in?"

When Isabella heard the name Masen, her breathing stopped. She hands acted before her mind could compute what she was doing and she firmly shut the door on the woman.

Clutching her chest, Isabella sank to the floor with her head between her knees as she willed herself to breathe.

"Isabella." Elizabeth called again. "Please just give me a few minutes of your time."

"Go away." Isabella all but screamed from her apartment.

"I can't, sweetheart. I walked away once. I can't do so again." Elizabeth sighed as she placed her forehead on the door.

"What do you mean? Just leave me alone." She sobbed. "I don't want any more trouble. Please just leave me alone."

She began feeling very light headed. She could hear someone rattling her door handle but she could also feel the darkness closing in on her.

"Please, somebody help." She said before the darkness consumed her.

Outside her apartment door, Elizabeth froze when she heard those three words. Quickly she grabbed her phone and called her guard.

Felix answered quickly and by the time Elizabeth had told him to get up there, he was already sprinting to the stairs while simultaneously sending a message to his boss.

As he rounded the corner, he drew his gun and took the safety clip off. After all he was protecting the Boss' wife and that required him to shoot to kill.

What he was not expecting was to see was his Boss' wife trying to force her way into an apartment which he assumed belonged to Isabella.

"Mrs Masen." He said respectfully while he lowered his gun.

"Something is wrong with her. Get this door open." She demanded; her eyes on fire.

Without saying a word, he walked over to the door and jammed it with his shoulder. Unlike what he expected, it did not move. Bracing himself again, he tried it again and this time, the door gave way slightly and it allowed him to see that the girl's body had been braced against the door. With another gentle shove, the door opened wide enough for him to enter the apartment. In one fluid movement, he was able to open the door fully and pick up the tiny and starved body of a beautiful woman.

Elizabeth followed him and directed him to place her on her couch while she ran into the kitchen hoping she would find something that could help her.

"What happened?" Felix called as she tenderly moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Panic attack I think." Elizabeth responded as she walked back in with a glass of juice and a damp towel.

Minutes passed in silence as Elizabeth continued to tend to Isabella while Felix paced around the room looking at the meagre collection of possessions the young woman possessed. He had updated his Boss on what was happening and had assured him that his wife was not injured in any form or fashion.

Isabella's body felt heavy as she regained her consciousness. She felt gentle hands press a damp towel to her head and she sighed at the coolness.

"Isabella?" A soft voice called. "Are you awake?"

Her eyes flew open and she threw herself of the couch and pressed her back into the corner of the room.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" She screamed. She was filled with fear.

"My name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said with wide eyes as she dropped the towel she was holding onto the floor. "Don't you remember?"

"You're the Mob Boss' wife. Please, I don't want any trouble." Isabella pleaded, tears freely falling from her face.

"Isabella, I don't want to hurt you. Please!" Elizabeth said as he held up her hands. "Don't you remember that time at your aunt's wedding? You spoke to me."

"Esme's wedding? She doesn't speak to me anymore. She threw me away. Like they all do." She said in a broken whisper.

"I spoke to you that night, dear and I have not forgotten you in those six years. I looked for you but I couldn't find you and now that I found you I just want to know you." Elizabeth said gently was she kneeled down in front of the young woman.

"I remembered talking to you but that was before I found out about you being the wife of …." She trailed off.

"Edward Anthony Masen, the first." Elizabeth finished for her with a nod.

"Yeah." Isabella nodded though her body relax slightly as Elizabeth radiated maternal warmth.

"I remember you asking me if I had child. When I said yes, you in turn told me my child was lucky because he would know what it would be like to be hugged by mother." Elizabeth smiled. "Would you like one of those hugs now?"

"Please! I don't want any trouble." Isabella said softly.

Reading between the lines, Felix decided to speak up.

"The men who hurt you Isabella were killed. Their deaths were on the news."

"What?" Isabella gasped as she whirled around to look Felix in the eyes. "Please don't play with me like that."

"I am not lying to you, Ms Swan. Their funerals were on the news. Surely your father would have told you this."

"I haven't spoken to him in four years. They're not going to hurt me?" Her eyes pleaded with Elizabeth to tell her that this was not some sick prank.

"No. You will never be hurt again, Isabella." Elizabeth said with her own tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped the young woman into her arms.

"Please call me Bella." Isabella sobbed as the pain that had ruled her for the last six years of her life, melted away.

Edward Anthony Masen, the second, glared at his father after he ordered him to go check on his mother. Within a matter of minutes, he was in the worst part of town and climbing the stairs of the most disgusting building he had ever seen. When he got to the correct floor, he spotted Felix standing outside an apartment with a cigarette.

"You don't look happy, Boss." Felix chuckled.

"Fuck you." He spat as he entered the apartment and was greeted with the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

Isabella's laugh cut of abruptly when she took in the man who had entered her apartment and in her eyes, he was perfection. He had the face of a god. High cheekbone, strong jawline, straight nose and full lips and a pair of the most beautiful green eyes were what made his face the most handsome thing she had ever seen. He had a rugged, bad boy edge to him and at over six feet tall she wanted to press herself against him.

"So you're Isabella." The green-eyed man noted pulling her from her musing. "I thought you would at least be something special to look at after all the hell you have caused me."

"Um, who are you?" Isabella asked, no longer swooning at the man.

"Edward!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw who was standing in the door. "What are you doing here?" She laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Bella," Elizabeth said as she turned to the girl who was seething so much that her skin had taken on a flushed appearance, "I would like you to meet my son, Edward Anthony Masen, the second."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward Anthony Masen, the second. Please allow me to be the first person outside of your family circle to inform you that you are the definition of an asshole." With that the beautiful brunette who possessed the demeanour of a saint walked off leaving a stunned Edward and a pissed off Elizabeth behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: This Thing Is Ours: A Mafia Romance.**

**Chapter Five: Finally Safe and Secure.**

**Rating: M (for adult themes and future lemons).**

**Category: Romance, Family, Crime.**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella.**

**Summary: Two months after her birth, her mother left. At sixteen years old, the woman she considered to be her mother, laughed at her and threw her away like she meant nothing. Just days later, she faced the darkest point in her life by herself. Now at the age of twenty-two, after having been broken mentally, physically and emotionally, Isabella finds everything she had been searching for after having met Edward Masen. Problem is no one told her that her white knight was the underboss of the Chicago Mob.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: Tissues may be required.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY****STORY AND FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR RECOMMENDING MY STORY. I hope I live up to your expectations**

Edward felt unsettled.

For the past two days, he had become Isabella's shadow - a shadow she knew nothing about – and as time passed, he grew more and more attached to the young girl. He could not for the life of him figure out why he had been so harsh to her. His words and actions were deplorable and unforgiveable. While he had hoped he would be able to completely forget about this incident and move on, he instead found himself wanting to go apologize to her. Of course, he was also man enough to admit that the threatening messages his mother left him had little to do with his want to apologize

He groaned out loud and dropped his head against the head rest. It was already late and while he wanted nothing more than to sink down in his bed and just sleep the tension away, he just could not stop thinking about Isabella.

Grumbling to himself, he called up an associate and found out where Isabella was. He knew it was a bit much, but he had heard on the rumour mill that some of his competition caught wind that his mother was seen visiting the young woman and, while he believed that Isabella was in no immediate danger, he felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

He knew that when he met her, he did wrong. He should have never spoken to her like that and he did not need the tongue-lashing he got from his parents to know that. He felt guilty from the moment those words left his mouth and he knew that he would do whatever it took to redeem himself in her eyes.

It was now one in the morning and his body was stiff from having sat in his black 2013 Escalade Ext for the entire day at the very back of the parking lot at the diner where Isabella worked. He hated this place with a passion and trusted no one but himself to protect her.

He groaned and decided to step out of his vehicle to smoke a cigarette when a high pitched scream erupted from the diner.

Edward wasted no time in jumping out of his car and sprinting to the diner, pulling out his gun and calling Jasper simultaneously in case he needed back up. Reaching the back of the diner, he kicked in the service door and began frantically searching for Isabella.

"Isabella!" He called as he came up empty.

Several tense seconds passed before she responded, her breath heavy and her voice broken.

"Edward! Please! Stockroom!"

Like a man possessed, he charged into the tiny room and wrapped his arm tightly around the neck of the man who was trying to force himself onto Isabella. With ease, he lifted the man off her and quickly knocked him unconscious with one precise movement. Seconds later, Jasper came charging into the room with his own gun drawn.

"Boss!" He shouted as he entered.

"Take him," Edward demanded, all but throwing the man in his direction. "Tell Riley to handle him."

Jasper, though lanky, lifted the man over his shoulder and left, allowing Edward to turn his attention to Isabella.

The sight he was met with made him drop to his knees. She was curled into a tiny ball, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. From where he stood, he could see she was shaking like a leaf. Tears were streaming down her face and the fear that shone from those beautiful, brown eyes made his heart break.

Slowly, he crawled to her on his knees.

"Isabella," he called in a surprisingly shaky voice. "Isabella, it's me. It's Edward. Come out of there, mio carissimo uno."

"Edward?" she replied, the fear still present in her eyes.

"Yes, Isabella. It's Edward. Come to me. I'll keep you safe," he pleaded.

"But you don't like me." Isabella shook her head. "You don't like me."

"No, mio carissimo uno. That is not true. I do like you," he murmured as he reached out a hand to gently wipe the tears from her cheek. "I tell you the God honest truth. I do like you, and I am so sorry for what I said to you two days ago. Now I am begging you to let me protect you."

And like that, the dam broke and Isabella launched herself into his arms.

The very next morning, Edward Masen Senior and his wife Elizabeth sat in stunned silence as they watched the surveillance video of their son carrying Isabella Swan through their house and into his room as if she was the most precious thing in his world.

For the first time in a long time, Isabella woke up feeling well rested and it took her a while to realize that she was not in her apartment. She flew up and rolled out of the bed, falling to the floor with a thump. Quickly, she scrambled around looking for an exit, but stopped dead when she saw a picture of Edward and his mother Elizabeth proudly displayed on the wall. Within seconds, the events of the previous night came rushing back with a vengeance.

She felt her body shake as she remembered how Jason's rough hands felt against her skin. Her hands seemed to move on their own and she scrubbed at the spot where he had breathed against her. She was fighting the urge to plunge herself into a pot of boiling water just to get the sensation of his touch off her.

Just as she felt herself slipping into her depression, a pair of well used hands grasped her by her shoulders and lifted her into a welcoming embrace. She was startled at first, but there was something familiar about these arms that forced her body to relax. She felt small and secure in this hold and she found herself burying her face into the neck of her protector.

"Hush, Isabella. You are safe now." The deep baritone of Edward Masen Senior echoed throughout the room. "You are safe."

She clung to his shirt as she breathed in his scent, a mixture of expensive cologne, bourbon and gun powder. Soon the comforting maternal touch of Elizabeth Masen joined her husband's and they sat there on the carpeted floor until Isabella fell back asleep.

After he ensured that Isabella was safe in his parents' arms, Edward retreated to his room where he spent the next thirty minutes scrubbing the remains of Jason Smith off of his body.


End file.
